


25 Days Of Flacness

by JD543



Category: Holby City
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD543/pseuds/JD543
Summary: Extreamly short paragraphs based on Christmas prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

1st December 2017 - Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are asked to prepare the company Christmas Party.

 

"There's is no way I am going to work with Adrian to plan the Christmas party." Jac yelled not getting the slightest reaction from Hanson who in his 10 years of working above Jac at Holby City hospital was used to her outbursts. "It's Fletch" Fletch explained to no one. "Yes you are" Hanson replied to Jac (no he was not confirming Fletch of his own identity!) "Fine" Jac relented storming off. "Well that was surprisingly easy". Fletch exclaimed. "She must like me." He then burst out laughing. A knowing look washed over Hanson face.


	2. Day 2

2.Character A’s best friend rigs the Secret Santa, because they know Character A has a crush on Character B.

"Who did you get for secret Santa?" Sasha questioned his best friend Jac.   
"Adrian." Jac glared. "Hey, didn't you organise the parings." Jac questioned looking suspicious.   
"Confession time I may have of slightly rigged the draw so that you would get Fletch." Sasha confessed putting extra emphasis on Fletche's name.   
"What did you do that for, now I need to think of something to get him."   
"Just give him some chocolate or something."  
"Yeah because that will make Fletch think I put a lot of effort into finding the perfect gift. No I need to find something special."  
"Since when did you care what Fletch think's."  
"I don't, anyway why did you pair us up."   
"Why so quick to change the subject, anyway I paired you up because I think you have a crush."  
"On Zara Larsen, please."  
"No on Fletch."  
"I do not have a crush on Adrian Fletcher."  
Sasha laughed a knowing look on his face.


	3. Day 3

3.Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.

"Adrian you look absolutely ridiculous."  
"Mummy you know Santa's helper." Emma questioned.  
"No I have never met this man before in my whole life."Jac replied lying.  
"Then how did you know his name?" Emma question.  
"I read it on his name tag."  
"But mummy his not wearing a name tag."   
"Well I think I look sexy." Fletch commented swaying his hips.  
"You do." Replied Santa or rather an 80 year old man playing the part of Santa.  
" What in Holby hell are you doing working here ?" Jac questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Is the Director Of Nursing salary not cutting it for you?"  
" Well Santa is actually my sister's fiancé and I promised her I would help out with the Christmas fair if she looked after the kid's. If your interested we always looking for volunteers and I hear Mrs Clause is available?" Fletch stated, looking hopeful.  
Jac glanced at the old man playing Santa, who winked at her a mending look crossed his face.  
"No chance." Jac replied and stormed off.  
A knowing look crossed Santa's face.


End file.
